Hermione's Secret Desire
by Brok3n Sm1le
Summary: Short, and sweet, on Hermione's thoughts of Harry and Ron.
1. Chapter 1

I have changed Hermione quite a bit for this one. She's now rather.. depressed. I always wondered what she'd be like in that situation and perspective, so I just put her there. Short, yet I think it turned out alright.

Enjoy.

--------------

A hefty sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she gazed down from her dormitory window. The hills of white rolled out in front of her endlessly, a truly beautiful sight. Hermione shifted her weight and leaned back against the wall of the alcove. On the other wall, pictures of random wizards and quidditch players made a sort of collage that was quite interesting to look at. If only she hadn't studied them a million times. She glanced out around the cozy dormitory, watching the sleeping figures of girls. It was Christmas time, and her parents had decided to take a trip to the Netherlands instead of have her return. She understood. They needed to break away, too, right?

With a soft grunt, Hermione crawled out of the alcove and walked towards the bathroom. Night had always proved boring to her. The emptiness of the season made her heart ache. She locked the door to the bathroom and gazed into the mirror, her eyes searching her face for a trace of a good memory to warm her up and help her sleep. All she could see was mascara marks running down her cheeks. She wiped them away and splashed water over her face. She dried her skin, and then walked back out towards her bed. Snores erupted suddenly from the bed over. Hermione turned her eyes on the girl and sighed, shaking her head as she lay down and closed her eyes.

Thoughts raced through her head, ending with Ron. She couldn't understand why she thought of him so much. He was, after all, snoody and mean. But still.. something about his freckles brought a smile to her face, and the joking look in his eyes made her laugh. Hermione smiled softly. "Oh, Ron.." She whispered. "If only you'd notice me as more than a bookworm." With those words her eyes narrowed. What was she saying? Ron? She didn't like Ron..

Or did she? She gently bit her bottom lip and tried to think of Harry, whom she thought she had liked all along. Harry was smart, and he was daring. He always eluded death somehow, and that attracted her. He was not carefree, but that didn't bother her. The fact that he was always on his toes..

Ron. There he was again. Ron was always there, never going away.

"Oh, Ron Weasley, will you please leave me alone?" She said, drifiting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I decided to do another chapter. I'll probably continue it more, this being just for fun.

---------------

The morning sent long rays of sunlight through the windows of the drafty dormitory room, and Hermione slowly began to wake up. It was still rather early, about six thirty in the morning. But, it was Christmas day. The morning would prove to be nice, if not the whole day. Hermione sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, searching the room for anyone else who may have been waking up. Two beds that had been recently occupied were now empty.

"So, Lila and Kristina are awake. I won't be alone." She said, slipping out of bed and pulling a sweater and a pair of slippers on.

She travelled down the stairs to the common room, looking at the Christmas tree with a soft smile. It was so beautiful with all of its lights lit up and the star at the top just hovering above the tip. She made her way over to Lila and Kristina, taking a seat on the floor next to them.

"Morning, Hermione!" Kristina said, tossing a package over to Hermione.

She caught it, and looked down. "_To Hermione, From Harry_." Her fingers moved excitedly to pull away the wrapping, finding The History of Quidditch book underneath all of the decorative paper. She smiled and hugged the book to her chest. Harry knew she liked both, and the present made her happy. She reached down and picked up a messily wrapped one with her name on it. "_To Hermione, From Ron_." Her eyes grew dull, though she was secretly intrigued. She pulled the paper away and raised an eyebrow at the blank journal. It was nice, her name messily written on the front in Ron's handwriting. "Sweet idea. Thought that counts."

She looked over at Lila and Kristina, both of which had finished opening their gifts. Hermione turned back to the tree and pulled out another one. "_To Hermione, From Mrs. and Mr. Weasley_." She opened it, finding a green sweater and a note. "It'll match your eyes, love. I hope it keeps you warm. Happy Christmas!" Hermione smiled and pulled the sweater she had on off, and replaced it with the one Mrs. Weasley had made for her.

She found one from her parents and opened it. More dental supplies, and a cake or two. She smiled and ate one, thinking of that as breakfast. She took her things and sat down into a chair. Her thoughts drifted slightly, from Harry to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Suddenly, there was Ron's face again and a weird look on his face as he was scribbling Hermione's name on the journal. She shuddered and covered the journal with Harry's book.

Why did she keep thinking of Ron? It made no sense.


End file.
